Period Nightmare
by isabelB50
Summary: Bella feels awful because of her period and finds herself in an terrible situation. Despite Bella's resistance, Edward helps her out. Oneshot.


**Author's note: Stephenie Meyer owns the characters, and I do not.**

It's probably a good thing Edward wasn't here when I woke up. I never liked being around him when it was that time of the month for me. I'd always wonder whether it affected him, or if he could smell it. The thought of him being able to smell it makes me shudder every time. Maybe he's totally oblivious…no, he probably knows; my life isn't that great. I'm just glad he hasn't brought it up or acted weird around me when it happens. The blushing would never end if he ever asked me about it.

I didn't feel too crumby when I first got up, so I proceeded to take a shower and take care of business down there. My stomach growled as I was finishing up, and I couldn't wait to eat some breakfast. I threw my dirty clothes in the hamper and rushed downstairs. Grabbing some strawberry flavored yogurt and a spoon, I satisfied my hunger. My mind wandered aimlessly as I ate. Suddenly, the yogurt made me feel a bit nauseous. I hesitantly put a small spoonful in my mouth and swallowed. Yep, I'm definitely not eating this anymore, so I threw it in the trash and headed upstairs.

The cramps started to make themselves known. They were only uncomfortable, as opposed to agonizing, so I went on my computer and checked my email. Renee emailed me wanting to know how I am, how Edward is, how school is, etc. Typical Mom questions. Ha, Renee is not typical at all and yet she asks the same old questions in her emails as any other old mom would. I pushed "Reply" and started typing.

I didn't get very far before my cramps amplified. They weren't just an annoyance anymore, they were torture. I clutched my stomach and held my breath hoping they would pass. Unfortunately, I hoped in vain. I gave up trying to reply to Renee and hurried to the bathroom for some ibuprofen. I gasped once I opened the medicine cabinet.

"No!" I said.

We're out! How could we be out? We've never been out before! I rifled through the other bottles praying that I would find another pain killer. Anything.

Nothing. I return to my room empty handed, and crawl into my bed. The pain overwhelms me and I assume the fetal position.

Seemingly hours later, Edward's cool hand touches my forehead. "Bella?"

I don't even open my eyes. "Go away, Edward."

"Bella, what's wrong?"

"I said go away, and where were you anyway?" I demanded, opening my eyes. He knelt at the edge of my bed, looking at me with furrowed eyebrows.

"Jasper was buying a car, and my family went to give him advice. I thought that you would've slept in a little bit since you stayed up so late last night."

"Well you thought wrong."

"I'm sorry I arrived late. Now, will you please tell me what's wrong? You seem to be sick, and it's very concerning."

I sighed. "Just go away. I'm serious. This is none of your business."

"Your business is my business. Please, Bella?"

I'm starting to lose it. "Edward. Please, leave me alone."

"If you'd just tell me what's bothering you, I'd be able to help you. Bella, the suspense is agonizing."

I just lost it. " _You're_ in agony?" I propped myself on my elbow. "I'm the one with the cramps and _you're_ in agony? Why can't you just listen to me and go away when I say to _go away_? If you must make yourself useful then go to the store and get me some ibuprofen!" I huffed, crossing my arms, and fell back onto my pillow.

There was nothing except the sound of my aggressive breathing until Edward said softly, "Ibuprofen? That's all you need?"

" _Yes_."

"I'll be right back." He said, and he left without another word.

Once it sank in that he was finally gone, I turned my head towards my window and whined, "Hurry."

He was back within fifteen minutes. The plastic bag in his left hand looked too full to hold only a medicine bottle. In his other hand, he held a glass of water. He gave me the ibuprofen and water, and I gulped down the painkiller. Then I lied back down on my bed and waited for the medicine to kick in. Edward put the bag on my bedside table and knelt down beside me. I closed my eyes and didn't open them until I felt better. Edward remained silent through it all.

When I did open my eyes, he was in the same position. He noticed that my eyes were open and waited for me to say something.

"I'm sorry I yelled at you." I said.

He smiled weakly. "Don't worry about it. I understand."

"Do you, though?" I challenged.

"Yes, Bella." he said seriously. "I completely understand your…behavior."

"Okay. And, thanks for running to the store for me."

"You're very welcome. I'm glad I could help."

I smiled timidly, and turned my attention to my bedside table. "What's in the bag?"

"Why don't you look and see."

My eyes stared at him full of suspicion.

He just smiled back.

I grabbed the bag and took out its contents.

"Chocolates." I said. "How original."

"I prefer to describe them as _classic_."


End file.
